vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jill Valentine
|-|Revelations= |-|Resident Evil= |-|Resident Evil 3= |-|Resident Evil 5= Summary Jill Valentine is one of the main protagonists in the Resident Evil series. She appears in the first game, Resident Evil 3, the "End of Umbrella" scenario, Revelations, and the RE5 DLCs "Desperate Escape" and "Lost in Nightmares." She appears as a member of S.T.A.R.S. and then later fights zombies and bioterrorism. A senior member of S.T.A.R.S. belonging on the same team as Chris. Jill has also resigned from S.T.A.R.S. in Resident Evil 3 Nemesis and attempts to escape from the T-virus infected town known as Raccoon City. She runs into Nemesis, a B.O.W. weapon from Umbrella Corp. Jill has escaped from Nemesis a couple of times but until she becomes infected by the T-NE-virus when Nemesis implanted a tentacle in her arm. She also meets a member of the U.B.C.S. Carlos Olivera. After hearing about a missile about to be launched and destroy Raccoon City, they escape, but before Jill could escape, Nemesis appears one last time, and the final battle starts and ends with Jill as the winner. Jill made an appearance in Resident Evil 5 with Chris Redfield her partner who she shares a strong bond with from the original Resident Evil, who is now an American Special Operations Agent (SOA) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, of which she is a co-founder and one of the original eleven members, making her a respected and high ranking operative of the organization. She was also directly involved in the downfall of Umbrella. Jill's father was French, and her mother was of Japanese migratory descent (referred to as a "Nikkei"). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms, High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives | 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms Name: Jill Valentine Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Female Age: 22 - 39 years old Classification: Human, BSAA Operative Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Expert at fighting at close combat and with Melee Weapons, Stealth Mastery, Has experience in bomb disposal, Master at lockpicking, Skilled pianist, Immune to the T-Virus (After the Raccoon City incident, the NE-T-Virus that was inside her body forced it to develop a defense system/antibodies), T-Abyss Virus and all derivations, Healing with herbs and first aid spray, Damage Reduction (Mixing a red and blue, or a red green and blue herb, gives temporary damage reduction and resistance to contracting poison), Statistics Amplification (Combining a green and yellow herb allows the user to increase their total maximum health status), Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Green Herbs (Have an active immune function that helps fight viral infection. Mixing a red herb increases the effectiveness of the process), and Poison Manipulation (The blue herb neutralizes toxins from various T-Virus enhanced creatures such as spiders and moths and other creatures) Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Can crush the head of a Zombie with a stomp). At least Wall level+ with small arms, Large Building level with heavy weapons and explosives | Wall level, likely Small Building level. At least Wall level+ with small arms Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Can dodge missiles and blows from Nemesis) | Superhuman with Supersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (More agile than before, dodged bullets from Chris and Sheva) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Chris and Sheva) Striking Strength: Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class | Wall Class, likely Small Building Class (Could take on Chris and Sheva at the same time) Durability: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Took a blow from a Tyrant and was only briefly knocked out, resisted casual attacks from Albert Wesker) | Wall level+, likely Small Building level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, up to hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Her pistol, a combat knife, and lockpicking tools. Also has a variety of different guns, shotguns, sniper rifles, knives, first aid spray, grenades, etc. | A remote-controlled P30 injector implanted on her chest, two VZ61 submachine guns. Intelligence: Gifted, has a broad range of skills that she utilizes in her ongoing fight against bioterrorism. As well as having extensive experience in bomb disposal, she is very proficient at lock-picking, earning her the nickname "the master of unlocking" among her colleagues. Being in the Delta Force Program, Jill has learned to use and become proficient with a variety of firearms. Has impressive hand-to-hand combat ability, and is extremely proficient with a knife. Aside from combat and weaponry, Jill is a skilled piano player. Weaknesses: Nothing notable | She is mind-controlled by Wesker via the P30. Key: Base | Physically-Enhanced (Via P90) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Capcom Category:Horror Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Game Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Snipers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Brawlers Category:Rocket Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Thrown Weapon Users